Be careful of what you wish for
by UmiRei92
Summary: What happens when an American girl gets thrown back into Japan's feudal era? How will she communicate with Kagome and the others? Will she ever get back home? What happens when she falls in love? Sesshomaru X OC, Rin X Kohako. After canon is complete
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. However, if you have any suggestions or corrections I'll be glad to hear them. I'm always looking to improve. Please, review.

People speaking in English will have italicized words. People speaking Japanese will have normal words.

I know Inuyasha cusses, but I edited he's speech to rate G or at least PG.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha manga or the anime series. I only own my original characters and the plot. I would be most pleased and grateful if no one sued me.

**Chapter One**

"_I still can't believe we're actually here in Japan. I'm so excited!"_ exclaimed Naomi to her friend Laura joyfully. This was both their first time being in another country. They had only been in Japan for a couple days, so they thought they would go sightseeing before checking out the tournament building.

Laura being amused by her friend's excitement only laughed. Naomi was always the happy and positive person in the dojo. She would always be smiling even when she lost a sparring match. Unfortunately, despite her great fighting skills, no one took her seriously as an opponent. Laura, on the other hand, was always taken seriously. She was deadly on the mat and had a year of experience over Naomi.

As they both went into a taxi Laura looked over at Naomi and asked _"So, were to next? We have enough time for one more stop."_

Naomi thought for a moment and said _"How about the Higurashi shrine? It's the place that is known for the Shikon jewel story that Sensei told us about."_ Naomi loved her Sensei's stories and always took them to heart. Her favorite story, of course, was of the Shikon jewel.

Laura replied _"Sounds good to me,"_ and then told the taxi man in perfect Japanese their destination.

Naomi then playfully remarked _"Show off,"_ as she lightly punched her friend in the arm.

Laura just laughed and retorted _"You're just jealous."_

**Naomi's POV**

Laura and I talked about many different things on our way to the shrine, but the most we talked about was the story of the Shikon no tama. We discussed which characters we liked, our favorite parts of the story, and many other details about the story.

When we finally drove in front of the stairs leading up to the shrine, I couldn't help but be excited and exclaim _"We're here!"_

Smiling Laura looked at me and went for the door handle saying _"Yep, and it's your turn to pay."_ Darn it, she can be such a kill joy. In what little Japanese I knew I asked what we owed and then paid and thanked the man.

When the taxi drove off we made our way up the seemingly never ending stairs. After a few minutes we were up the stairs and at the shrine. I stood there in amazement. The shrine was very beautiful and peaceful. I never saw anything quite like it before. There were only a few people around and the birds were singing to their hearts content. I was mesmerized.

However, I was soon woken from my own little world by a huge whack on the backside of my head and Laura yelling _"Hello, earth to Naomi!"_

Grabbing the back of my head I asked _"Oww, what the heck?"_

Laura laughing at me said _"You went off to LaLa land again."_

I chuckled while replying _"You're such an abusive friend."_ We laughed and started walking around the shrine.

We saw the legendary tree that the hanyo from the Shikon jewel story was pinned to and we even stopped by the cute little gift shop. Laura had bought herself a Shikon jewel key ring and I was still looking around. Noticing that I was still browsing the old man watching over the shop came over to me with something in his hand and asked in a very strong accent _"Would you be interested in buying this magical medallion? It is said that if you make a wish, this medallion would grant it."_ I didn't believe in magic, but it was pretty neat looking so I bought it along with a t-shirt.

After we left the shop I put the medallion around my neck and my t-shirt into my backpack with my karate gear. I had to admit though it was getting tiring carrying not only my backpack, but also my huge purse. We had been walking since 7am and it's now 11am. I grabbed my medallion and looked at it; it was round with a dragon on one side and a tiger on the other.

Laura chuckling asked _"So, are you going to make a wish?"_

Unsure of what I should wish for I replied _"Well, what should I wish for?"_

Laura not believing in magic either said _"Make it something crazy."_

I thought for a moment and with a huge smile on my face I exclaimed _"I know, I wish I was back in the feudal era and meet the characters from the Shikon jewel story."_ We laughed and then resumed walking.

However, before we could go to check out the tournament building we had more thing to look at, the Bone Eater's well. Laura and I went into the shack that had the well and we were surprised. The well was very plain and so was the shack. Out of curiosity, I went down to where the well was and I looked down inside it. There was nothing there, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I didn't realize it but I started leaning farther and farther into to the well when all of a sudden I was startled by Laura yelling from the shack door _"Hey, Naomi be careful!" _When this happened I tripped and started falling into the well. Laura screamed and then there was blue.

I was freaking out, first, I fall into well, second, I'm surrounded by blue light, and now all of a sudden I'm on the bottom of the well. At first I assumed I blacked out or something and just fell into the well, but then I realized something was different. When I looked up I saw a blue sky, not the ceiling of the old shack, but a blue sky. I was so confused. I yelled hoping someone was there, but there was no reply. I started wondering how I was going to get out of the well when I noticed there were vines on the sides. I used these to climb out.

Once I was out I was blown away; everything was gone. The house, the shrine, Laura, they were all gone. I didn't know what to do. How did this even happen? I tried pinching myself to see if I was dreaming, but instead of waking up I only felt pain. I was actually starting to get really worried when then it hit me; if I came here through the well then I can get back the same way.

Hoping this would work, I jumped back into well. However, I was sadly disappointed when I landed, because when I looked up I could still see the sky. I was starting to get depressed. I just slumped down against the wall and sat there thinking. How on earth will I get back to the Shrine and Laura, never mind I still have a tournament to go to? Will I ever get out of this place? Then it occurred to me, where the heck was I? I can't exactly expect myself to get out of here when I don't even know where here is.

So, with that question in my mind I climbed out of the well and started walking. I had no idea where I was going, but if I kept walking maybe I would find someone that could at least tell me where I am. After a while, I finally saw a village. At first I got a little excited, but then I realized something; I don't speak Japanese or at least not enough to be of much help. Great! How much worse can my day get?

**Inuyasha's POV**

After catching about eight fish, I was on my way to my hut when all of a sudden I smelled something strange. It was an odd scent, not bad just odd, but it was definitely human. Not recognizing the scent from anyone in the village I decided to check it out. I quickly found the scent's source, a weird dressed woman. I yelled "Yo" as I land right behind her, needlessly to say I scared her half to death. If it was possible that woman nearly jumped out of her skin.

The woman turned around and stumbled backwards with huge eyes filled with shock. I have never seen a woman like this before. She had long mid-back hair that was a light brown color and was worn in a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was a very light tan. She was tall compared to most woman I had seen. However, the weirdest thing about her was her clothes. They were stranger than what Kagome used to wear.

The woman seemed confused and uncertain, but she managed to say "Hello". She had a very weird accent, nothing that I ever heard before.

Assuming she understood me, I asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman stared at me with a blank and hopeless face. She then went into thought and slowly replied "I'm Naomi and I'm lost. I know very little Japanese. I'm an American."

What the crap was an American? And who the heck is this woman? This was frustrating and it was making me agitated. The woman only stared at me. She needs help, but how can I help someone that I can't communicate with? The only thing I could do is bring her to Kagome and hope that she may know something about this mysterious woman. Motioning her to follow me I said, "Come on," as I tried to hide the irritation in my voice.

**Naomi's POV**

I was trying to figure out a way to communicate my predicament to the villagers with what little Japanese I know, when all of a sudden I heard someone yell "Yo" right behind me. This scared the living crap out of me. I quickly turned around only to see some guy inches from me causing me to stumble backwards. The guy was very weird looking, handsome, but weird all the same. He had golden eyes, long silver hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears. His clothes were also weird; he wore a red hakama with a sword at his side.

As I was wondering who and what the heck this guy was, I realized he was staring at me with just as much confusing on his face. Being an awkward moment I decided to break the silence and say "Hello". He then asked me something in Japanese, but I had to think for a minute before I said anything. Figuring out only half of his question I replied "I'm Naomi and I'm lost. I know very little Japanese. I'm an American." The guy seemed to be getting frustrated and I really couldn't blame him for it. After a minute or two of more awkward silence, he said something I didn't understand and motioned me to follow him. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him.

As we started going through the village I noticed all the villagers looking at me and whispering to each other. It was really weird and uncomfortable. I felt like a total freak. I don't even know who this weirdo is and I'm following him. And what's up with these villagers? I mean, seriously, have I been thrown back to the feudal era or something? Then I realized something, I really am in the feudal era! Oh, crap. I'm so screwed!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just started a new semester in college so it will take me while to update this story. I'm sorry that it has taken as long as it has to get this chapter up. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

I have a couple of questions for the readers. How much should Laura appear in the story; should she appear a lot, sometimes, rarely, or totally forget about until near the end? Should Laura stay in the present or get the chance to go to the feudal era?

All Japanese words will be translated into English at the bottom of this chapter.

Remember, those speaking in Japanese will have normal looking words. People speaking English will have italicized words.

**Chapter 2**

**Naomi's POV**

My heart skipped a beat when I came to the realization of where I was. I froze in place; I was panicking. I wanted to bolt, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. If I ran away, I would probably lose my chance of ever getting home. I knew the chance was slim that this guy or anyone for that matter would be able to help me, but I didn't have any options. I was scared.

I finally realized the guy was staring at me with irritation, but also with a slight look of concern. He said something to me and then walked on. I slowly followed after him still thinking whether or not this guy could be of any help. I've never felt so hopeless and alone in my life.

We finally stopped in front of a hut. It was like all the others in the village, but it was slightly larger. I wasn't sure of what was going to happen next. Who knows what is behind the sheet hanging in the door way. I was nervous, but I knew I had to get some help. I couldn't stay here in the feudal era. I had to get back to my own time.

The guy went half way in and yelled something. I heard a response and saw him motion me in. I went through the door and was shocked to see who was in there. There were two mikos, a young one and an old one, talking to each other and a well dressed, but bare footed young woman cooking over a fire. They were all looking at me.

I was finally getting annoyed of everyone just staring at me so I decided to break the silence, "Hello, I'm Naomi and I don't speak much Japanese". The guy then said "She says she is an American".

I was shocked when the younger miko replied in perfect English "_Hello, I'm Kagome"._

I looked at her dumb founded. How on earth did this feudal era miko know my language?

She smiled as if knowing why I was confused. This of course, only confused me more, but before I could say anything she said _"You're probably wondering how I know your language."_

"_Uh, yeah. Last time I checked Japan was never visited by any English men or Americans until later on in the future."_

Giving a cheerful smile Kagome replied _"Well, if you sit down and join us for lunch I will be more than happy to explain everything to you."_

Sighing I went over and sat next to the miko crossing my legs. The other two women looked at me in shock. Me being confused as to why they were giving me those looks looked over to Kagome and asked _"Why are they looking at me like that? I mean, seriously, did I do something wrong?"_

"_It's because you're sitting like a man."_

Raising my eyebrow at her I replied, _"Is that all? It's not like I'm in a dress or anything and besides a lot of girls where I come from sit like this."_

Kagome sighing said _"Yes, that may be true in the future, but this is the feudal era and people here find it unbecoming for a young woman to sit like that."_

I wasn't sure how to react to that. I was tempted to just ignore her comment, but I knew that if I did I would feel guilty about it later. Somewhat grudgingly, but yet in the most polite way possible I uncrossed my legs and put them to the side. Looking at the others I apologized saying "Gomen".

As we were waiting for the fish to finish cooking, Kagome had introduced me to everyone that was in the hut. The older miko was Kedea, the barefooted woman was Rin, and the dog eared guy was Kagome's husband, Inuyasha. After I was introduced to everyone Kagome sent Inuyasha off to go get something or someone (I couldn't understand her).

When Inuyasha was gone Kagome looked over at me and asked with curiosity in her voice _"Did you come here through the well?"_

Looking at her strangely I answered _"Yeah, I… But how did you know?"_

"_Because that's how I got here."_

"_Wait a minute! You're not from this era? …. Well, actually now that I think about it that would explain a lot."_

Kagome smiling while nodding her head up and down said _"Yes, I am. I learned English while I was in high school."_

"_So you've been stuck here ever since you went through the well?"_

"_That question is a little harder to answer,"_ Kagome said putting her hand on her chin in a serious position. _"You see, when I first came here I could go back and forth from my time to the feudal era any time I wished."_

Being a little confused by her answer I asked _"But how could you do that? I tried going back through the well, but it didn't work."_

"_Well, back then I had shards of the Shikon jewel, which allowed me to go back and forth. However, ever since we destroyed the jewel I have not been able to travel through the well once and that was when I came back here to live with Inuyasha. Unfortunately, I'm not sure why the well worked the last time I used it."_

Hold the phone, did I hear her correctly? Did she just say her and Inuyasha destroyed the Shikon jewel! My eyes grew big as I realized what she just said. Oh, man, I'm so stupid; I thought as I slapped my hand against my forehead. I should have recognized the names! These people are from the Shikon jewel story Sensei is always telling us about! Dang, I'm slow! Kagome and the others just looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

Finally out of thought I exclaimed _"You guys are the heroes from the story The Shikon no Tama! Holy crap! My wish came true! Ah, man… I wasn't being serious when I made that stupid wish!"_

Kagome, confused asked _"What story about the Shikon jewel? And what wish did you make?"_

I turned red out of embarrassment. Shoot! Me and my big mouth! Getting enough courage I replied _"Back home my Sensei would tell me and the rest of his students many stories, one of them being about you guys and the Shikon jewel. When my friend and I came to the shrine an old man sold me this medallion and said it could grant me a wish. My friend, Laura, and I didn't believe in magic or wishes so out of fun I wished for the craziest thing I could think of. I wished I could go to the feudal era and meet the characters from the story. I didn't know that all of this was real; I thought it was just a story to entertain children and teach different lessons about life. Shortly after making my wish I fell into the well and ended up here."_ I couldn't help but slightly hang my head out of shame of not taking the old man seriously.

"_I had no idea that our adventures would be passed down as stories through the centuries" _Kagome said with a surprised look on her face. However, her facial expression then changed into curiosity. _"Naomi, of all the stories you have heard why did you pick the one about the Shikon no Tama?"_

I looked up at her and blushed even more. This is so awkward. I tried to think of different ways of avoiding the question, but I couldn't think of any. Giving up I replied _"It was my favorite story. Sensei always told it in such great detail and enthusiasm that I couldn't help but like it."_

Kagome looked like she was just about to ask me something when all of sudden she was bombarded by two little boys screaming "Okaa-san!" The one that grabbed her from behind hugging her neck was a boy with reddish brown hair, green eyes, pointy ears, and a fox tail. The other little boy had long black hair, amber eyes, pointy ears, and claws and fangs. He was in Kagome's lap and hugging her also. As Kagome laughed and started hugging the boys back Inuyasha came in.

Giggling Kagome looked up at me and said _"These are my sons Shippo and Kyo. We adopted Shippo after we were married and we had Kyo about a year later."_

These boys were so cute! I had to resist the urge to grab them and start hugging them myself.

With a huge smile on my face I squealed _"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!"_

Kagome looking at the boys said "Otokonoko wa, watashi-tachi no gesuto Naomi-san ni aisatsu."

The boys smiling then looked at me with they're cute big eyes and said "Kon'nichiwa!"

Happily I replied back "Kon'nichiwa!"

Inuyasha seeming to run out of patience started what sounded like complaining said "Nantekotta, watashi-tachi wa yūshoku matawa nani o taberu tsumoridesu ka?"

Kagome what sounding like scolding replied to Inuyasha. However, when Inuyasha started to yell something back Kagome calmly said "Inuyasha…."

Suddenly there was fear in Inuyasha eyes and before he could say another word Kagome yelled "Osuwari!" As soon as she said it Inuyasha fell down like a rock unto the floor.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be worried. I looked down at Inuyasha and then up at Kagome with curiosity.

Kagome knowing what I was about to ask said "_I'll tell you while we eat."_

It has been about a week and I'm still in the feudal era. When I eventually do get back to my own time Laura is going to kill me for making her worry. I guess all I can do is keep searching for an answer.

It's not so bad here though. It's beautiful and quiet and everyone in this village has been overall pretty nice to me. It didn't take Kagome long to introduce me to her friends; there was Kaeda, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Miroku and Sango are married and have two twin girls and one boy. Rin lives with Kaeda, but she is also engaged to Kohaku. I haven't meet Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, yet though. I wonder what he's like.

I've been keeping myself busy with practicing my katas, working out, helping Kagome with stuff, reading my book (I was lucky that I had it in my purse), and apparently being the entertainment of the kids, especially Shippo and Kyo. The two boys would always follow me around the village. I didn't mind it so much. I have four brothers and one sister at home; I'm the oldest so I'm use to being followed and bugged by younger siblings. It made me miss home more that was for certain.

I sat against the tree reading my book. The boys were playing amongst themselves. I was doing fine until I felt my stomach slightly growl. I didn't eat much of anything today and it wasn't even near dinner time, but I couldn't just ignore it. Then I realized I still had my pack of Twinkies. I got them out of my purse, but as soon as did I heard Shippo yell "Ninja no tabemono!" The boys were now right next to me both of them with their big sad puppy eyes begging me to give them my snack.

Dang it! That's cheating! They're using the puppy face against me! Why must I have a weak spot for cuteness and little kids?

Giving in to their begging I gave them my only Twinkies. I guess I can wait until dinner. The boys yelled for joy and then tackled me with hugs. Laughing I started wrestling with them. We messed around until we got tired.

Chuckling I started getting up, but when I turned around to start heading towards the hut I came inches away from another person's face. I jumped backwards out of being startled. It was a long sliver haired man with pointy ears, extravagant clothes and armor, with weird markings on his face. He was actually very handsome.

The guy just stared at me with an emotionless face. It bothered me, but before I could say anything to him Kyo said to him "Oji wa, kaore wa naomidesu. Kanojo wa yoku keiyu shite kita."

The guy stared at me for a few more moments and only replied with a "Hmph." With that he turned and walked off towards Kaeda and Rin's hut.

**Translations**

**Gomen** _(informal: sorry)_

**Okaa-san** _(Mother) - side note: _**HaHa**_ (Mom)_

**Otokonoko wa, watashi-tachi no gesuto Naomi-san ni aisatsu** _(Boys say hello to our guest Naomi-san)_

**Kon'nichiwa** _(Hello)_

**Nantekotta, watashi-tachi wa yūshoku matawa nani o taberu tsumoridesu ka?** _(Jeez are we going to eat dinner or what?)_

**Osuwari! **_(Sit!)_

**Ninja no tabemono!** _(Ninja food!)_

**Oji wa, kaore wa naomidesu. Kanojo wa yoku keiyu shite kita.** _(Uncle, this is Naomi. She came through the well.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revised**

**Author's note:** I've decided to send Laura into the feudal era, but I'm still not sure if I should pair her up with somebody. The next chapter is going to be in Laura's point of view.

Updating might start taking even longer due to the fact that I may very well have carpal tunnel in my right hand. My life has also become more hectic lately so there will be even more delays. I apologize for future waiting.

People speaking in English will have italicized words. People speaking in Japanese will have normal looking words.

If any Japanese words are to be used they will be translated at the bottom of the chapter.

I'm very sorry for making this such a short chapter. I hope to avoid this in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha manga or the anime series. I only own my original characters and the plot. I would be most pleased and grateful if no one sued me.

**Chapter 3**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was on my way to Kaede's hut when I saw a strange looking woman wrestling with my nephews. The woman looked around eighteen or nineteen. It was obvious that she was foreign. She wore a short sleeved white top and an odd pink and grey pattern bottoms that had multiple pockets. On her bottoms she wore a white clothe around her right leg. She also wore some unusual looking black boots that had multiple buckles.

I was right behind her when she turned around startling her. She quickly spun around and locked her eyes to mine. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to say something when Kyo jumped in saying "Uncle, this is Naomi. She came through the well."

I merely replied with an "Hmph" and continued walking towards old Kaeda's hut. I had other things I had to do. I had a gift I needed to give to Rin. I cared not about who this woman was; she was a mere human wench who would only be a waste of my time.

Entering old Kaeda's hut Rin ran up excitedly to greet me. "Sesshomaru-sama! It's so good to see you!"

I smiled at her; only to her did I ever smile. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. It was hard to believe that she was going to be married soon. I gave Rin her new Kimono and we both sat down. Rin went on talking about many different things, but what she talked about the most was the woman Naomi.

"Have you meet Naomi yet, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Hn."

Taking my response as a yes Rin excitedly told me more about this strange woman "Naomi came through the same well Kagome came from and has only been here for about a week. All the children in the village love her and she is very good about helping Kagome with her chores, especially when she found out that Kagome was pregnant. However, if she isn't helping Kagome or entertaining the children she will be off reading or training."

Sighing Rin continued "Unfortunately, none of us except for Kagome can understand her so I have to talk to Naomi through her. However, Kagome says that she is teaching her our language so I'll be able to talk to her without her help soon." With that thought Rin brightened up again.

I asked Naomi once about what her family trade was, but she said her family has no exact trade. However, she said that her trade was practicing the ways of combat and one day becoming a sensei. She said her style of combat was called Shotokan Karatedo. She's even mastered the tonfas and fans. It's amazing watching her train."

Rin was fascinated by this Naomi woman and she continued to tell me about her the rest of the time I was there.

I later left old Kaede's hut and headed towards the forest outside the village. It was beginning to become dark. I was going by the crop field when I was stopped by Kagome and the stranger Naomi who was each carrying some herbs.

With her normal cheerful voice the miko greeted "Hello, oni-san!"

I ignored her and continued walking past them. I was not fond of being called oni-san, but I had grown accustomed to being called that by Kagome.

Kagome called from behind me and asked "Oni-san, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Glancing back at the two of them I retorted "Hn" and continued again towards the forest.

From the distance I could hear Kagome sigh and say "I thought so."

At the edge of the forest Ah-Un and Jaken were waiting.

"Sesshomaru –sama! I assume your visit with Rin went well," exclaimed Jaken excitedly.

Jaken then added curiously "Who was the strange woman that was with Kagome?"

Not answering his question I took off flying to the west.

Jaken in a panic jumped on Ah-Un and screamed "Sesshomaru-sama wait for me!"

**Translation**

**Oni-san: **_brother (also used when referring to one's brother-in-law)_

**-sama: **_lord or lady (An honorific used for those of high status or for someone you think very highly of; in this case it's meant for high status. Ex. Sesshomaru-sama meaning Lord Sesshomaru.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Please review! (^_^)

Remember English words are in italics and Japanese words are normal looking. It's important to remember this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha manga or the anime series. I only own my original characters and the plot. I would be most pleased and grateful if no one sued me.

**Chapter 4**

**Laura's POV**

It's been about a week since Naomi fell into that stupid well and I still don't know what happened to her. When she first fell into the well I thought she might have broken her neck or something, but when I looked into the well she was gone. How on earth could she just disappear into thin air? I looked everywhere at the shrine, but she wasn't there.

I even went to the old man at the gift shop and told him what happen. Unfortunately, the old man was a total nut job. He tried telling me that Naomi was probably in the feudal era, but that there was nothing to worry about because his granddaughter was there and that she would help her. I left the old man to his wild illusions and called Sensei. He informed Naomi's family and came here the next day with her father. We have been looking for her ever since.

We were at the police department due to a call from the lead investigator. With his solemn face he looked us in the eyes to tell us his news. In a very strong accent he stated "_I'm sorry to inform you but the search has been called off."_

Naomi's father enraged stood up and started yelling _"Called off! Why! We can still find her!"_

The investigator sighed and replied _"Sir, I'm sorry, but she was an American girl who has been missing for a full week now in Tokyo, Japan. She is probably already dead and even if she is alive there is no possible way to track her down now. If an American girl goes missing here the usual time frame for any possible hope of finding her, dead or alive, is within the next 48 hours of her going missing. We have already been on this case for a week. There is no hope in finding her."_

The news hit all of us with a wave of despair. No one wanted to believe it, but the facts were there and it could not be argued. Naomi was gone and nothing would be able to bring her back. I started crying and for the first time in my life I saw her father cry too. No words could comfort him. Sensei only stood there with a sad face.

The next day Naomi's father went back to America to prepare for his daughter's funeral. Sensei and I's plane wouldn't come until the next day. However, before her father left he said to me "_Don't blame yourself for her death; you did all you could. Thank you so much for being such a good friend to my Naomi." _I couldn't look him in the eye. I did blame myself for her death. How could he be so understanding and not blame me for his daughter's death? I was the one that was with her when she disappeared. She did so much for me, hell she even saved my life, but all I did to repay her was by letting her disappear and die.

Naomi was always a caring person; often putting herself through harm's way just to help others. She went through a lot of garbage in her life, but yet she ignored her own pain and helped me. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead in some dark alley in Seattle. Hell, I wasn't even nice to her when we first met. I was in a corrupted dojo that only cared of defeating your opponent and showing no mercy and weakness. I was even in one of the smaller gangs.

I remember when I first met her; it was our last year of middle school. Naomi was going to lunch and she accidently bumped into me. I got ticked so I pushed her and started yelling _"Watch where the hell you're going!"_

Naomi stumbled to the floor and squeaked _"Oh, I'm sorry."_

I glared at her and said _"Yeah, you better be sorry."_ I then grabbed her lunch and walked off.

The next day after our first class she walked up to my desk and put a paper bag in front of me. I looked into the bag and saw a sandwich and a water bottle. I looked up at her suspiciously trying to figure out what her angle was. She gave me a small smile and said _"I hope you like peanut butter and jelly. Sorry, for there not being any fruit or extra snack in there."_

I was confused so I retorted _"What are you trying to do; suck up to me?"_

Her smile disappeared. _"No, I just wanted to give it to you, but if you don't want it then I'll give it to someone else."_

She was about to grab the bag when I pushed her hand away. _"I didn't say I didn't want it. I just want to know why you're giving it to me."_

As I looked at her I noticed she didn't have a lunch. _"Wait a minute, where's your lunch?"_

Naomi quickly replied _"Does it matter? Just take the stupid food already."_ And with that she left in a hurry to her next class.

At lunch time that day I saw Naomi under a tree reading a book. She was confusing as hell; giving me her lunch after what I did to her yesterday made no sense. I went up to her and kicked her foot. _"Yo, weirdo!"_

She looked up from her book and replied _"What?"_

"_Why did you give me your lunch? Are you nuts are something?"_

"_I never see you with a lunch."_

Angrily I tossed the lunch bag at her and yelled _"I don't need your pity or your charity."_

"_Who said I pitied you and that I gave my lunch out of charity? I gave you the food, because I wanted to; it was a gift, not a charity. So just take the dumb food already."_ With that she tossed the food back at me.

Raising my eyebrow out of confusion I said _"You are crazy aren't you?"_

Naomi thought for a moment and with a motion of her hand she replied _"A little."_

I found myself laughing at her comment. This girl wasn't so bad after all.

I threw the bag back at her and sat down. _"We'll share the sandwich."_

After that we always ate lunch together. We weren't exactly friends, just friendly acquaintances who shared lunches. I remember her telling me about her parents; like how her birth mom wasn't in the picture and stuff like that. Other than that Naomi always talked about how grateful of what she had even though it wasn't much.

A couple months later I was walking home from the drug store with a gallon of milk. I was stupid and thought I could take a shortcut through an ally; big mistake. Guns started going off, it was a gang fight and I was in the middle of it. I dropped my jug of milk and ran out of the ally, but I was soon followed by a guy shooting his gun at me. I started going past the drug store when all of sudden I tripped and fell to the ground. The guy stopped in front of me laughing.

His gun was aimed at my head and just when I thought I was a goner Naomi rammed into him making the bullet go passed my head by 10 inches. The guy fell whacking his head on the cement causing him to go unconscious.

Naomi then quickly ran to my side asking _"Are you ok?"_

Still in shock I replied _"Yeah, I guess so."_

Smiling Naomi said _"good"_ and with that she hit me hard right on top of the head.

Grabbing my head I yelled _"What the hell was that for!"_

"_For almost getting yourself killed!"_

Before I could yell anything back we noticed the guy starting to wake up. Naomi then grabbed me and we ran off. Ever since then we were best friends.

Shortly after that incident I left my old dojo and convinced Naomi to join the new one I was going to. I even left my gang; though it wasn't a pleasant process. I wanted to keep Naomi safe and if I couldn't be there to do it I wanted her to know how to take care of herself. Naomi was tough and she did save my life, but that one time was pure luck. She wouldn't be so lucky next time; so I did the best I could to help teach her martial arts and street fighting.

I remember, our first day at the new Shotokan dojo. Our sensei was Shintaro Koku, who was famous for his skills in multiple martial arts and only in his middle twenties at the time. He was a very handsome Japanese guy with long black hair that was always in a ponytail. He was a man who demanded respect, but at the same time he was kind and gentle.

We had to do sparring for our first day there. I won my first match, but not without getting a few bruises in the process. Naomi didn't fare so well. She lost along with getting a black eye and the wind knocked out of her. However, despite the rough start we got better over the next few years. We became close to sensei and we finally became black belts.

A half year later after we got our belts we were in Japan for the Championship tournament. We were supposed to compete. We were supposed to have the time of our lives. We were supposed to go back home together. We were supposed to start our own dojo together. But we can't now, because she's gone.

We were back at the hotel getting most of our stuff packed for tomorrow. We didn't talk for a long while until sensei broke the silence speaking in his native tongue "Laura… there is something important I need to tell you."

I looked up from my suitcase and said "Yeah, sensei?"

Sensei had his hand to his chin with his eyes looking straight into mine. "Naomi isn't dead."

"What do to ya mean she's not dead? Sensei what are you talking about?"

"I mean what I said; she is not dead. The Naomi you know is in the feudal era."

I stared at him, shocked at what he just said. "Sensei, what are you talking about? Have you been talking to the old shrine man? And what do mean the Naomi I know?"

Sensei sighing answered "Just what I said; the Naomi you know is in the feudal era," and with that he threw a small medallion at me.

I looked at it; it was Naomi's medallion but it looked worn with time. I looked back up at sensei. "How did you get this? Sensei, what's going on?"

Sensei sighed again and replied "Naomi gave it to me. She said to give this to you."

I was really confused. If it wasn't sensei saying this I'd say this was some type of sick joke.

Frustrated and raising my voice I said "Sensei, you're making no sense. The Naomi I know is in the feudal era? She gave this to you? Did I miss something?"

Sensei grabbed my shoulders and stared sternly into my eyes. "Laura, you have to trust me and listen. The Naomi you know is now in the feudal era, because she made that wish. I can't explain everything to you, but you must trust me when I say that you need to use the medallion to get to the feudal era too."

I looked at sensei's eyes, they were sad and I could tell that what he was telling me was the truth. I still didn't understand anything that he was saying, but I had to take him at his word.

"So… all I need to do is make a wish like Naomi did and I'll go back to the feudal era, right?"

Sensei looked down at the ground and said "Yes, that's all you need to do."

I gave a small sad smile. I hugged sensei and said "Thank you."

He returned the hug and with that I let go and made my wish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I apologize for it taking me so long to upload this chapter. Life has not been giving me any breaks lately. For example, I have 2 biology classes, 1 chemistry class, 1 world literature class, and 3 labs. I'm also have tons of other responsibilities.

Please, enjoy and review. =)

Remember that English words are in italics and Japanese words look normal.

Any Japanese words used in the story will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha manga or the anime series. I only own my original characters and the plot. I would be most pleased and grateful if no one sued me.

**Chapter 5**

**Naomi's POV**

It's been two months since I got here. I know a lot more Japanese now, but I'm definitely not fluent yet. Learning to read and write Japanese has been even harder to learn; too many alphabets for one language in my opinion.

I miss home. Everybody probably thinks I'm dead. Geez, if Laura knew I was alive and well she would probably strangle me for making her worry; she's way too protective. I chuckled at the thought.

I was sitting on the side of the bridge that was near the village, my feet fidgeting above the swirling dark waters below. Fish skittered throughout the deep blue, and I watched calmly as they swam beneath me.

Fish sounds good right about now…

My thoughts were interrupted with a hand on my shoulder. In response I looked up to see Rin staring me with her huge smile as wide as it could possibly be.

Smiling back at her, I said "Oh, hello Rin."

Rin's smile grew slightly smaller as she started twiddling her fingers "Ummm…."

I motioned her to sit next to me and asked, "Do you have a question?"

Sitting next to me and still twiddling her thumbs she replied, "Well, I was wondering….Uhhhh…"

"What?"

All of sudden getting really close to my face Rin blurted "What do you think of Sesshomaru-sama?"

I blushed. That question totally came out of nowhere. It's been almost 2 months since I first met him; why is she asking me now?

Hmph, just remembering him made me ache. I never saw a guy that looked as great as he did. Heck, I can't help thinking about him once in a while.

Wait, what am I thinking? Bad, bad. Answer the question.

Trying my best to return my facial color back to normal I replied "Uhhh…. He's fine."

Rin frowned "That's all? You don't like him?"

I started blushing again but this time I got redder. Rin noticed immediately.

"Wait, you do like Sesshomaru-sama don't you?"

I turned into an even darker red. "What? No, I don't."

The last thing I need for her is think I have the hots for him, even if it is true.

What is wrong with me? I've been attracted to guys before but not like this. Ugh, I feel dirty.

Rin started giggling and sang "You do like him!"

I started to deny her accusation again but before I could Kagome walked up.

Thank God, I'm saved.

"What are you girls talking about?" Kagome asked curiously.

I was quick to reply "Nothing." a little too quickly, I might add…

Rin frowned at me and Kagome noticed.

Raising an eyebrow at me Kagome simply asked "Really?"

"Yes."

I started getting up. I just may be able to slip out of this yet.

Rin quickly stated "That's not true!"

I was wrong.

I hastily grab her and put my hand over her mouth "Shhhhh!"

Rin tried her best to break free but I wasn't going to let her spill anything. Unfortunately, when she realized struggling wasn't working she bit my hand.

"_Owwww! What the crap?" _I couldn't help but revert back to my native language and jerked my hand away.

As soon as her mouth was free that bare footed little monster yelled "She likes Sesshomaru-sama!"

I gave her a quick 'I'm going to kill you' look. Rin only gave me a triumphant smile of victory.

Kagome laughed at us and then looked at me. _"You have a crush on Sesshomaru?"_

"_No, I don't! It's all a lie! I didn't even say two words to the guy!"_

Kagome laughed even harder.

Now as red as I could possibly be. Rin prodded "Admit it, you like him."

Finally giving up I blurted out "Ok, I found him physical attractive!" I quickly added "But that doesn't mean I like him!"

Rin only giggled uncontrollably.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why did you want to know this?"

She gave me a mischievous grin and answered "No special reason."

It's evening now and we were eating dinner, Kagome inviting Rin and Kaede as well.

I was still thinking on the conversation from earlier. It wasn't hard to figure out that Rin was trying to pair me with Sesshomaru but I can't get in too deep. I still have to go home. Besides I only met him once and all he did was stare at me and walked off. I don't even know why I'm thinking about him. I need to worry more about how I'm going to get back home.

"Naomi, are you ok?"

I was snapped out of deep thought by the sweet concerned little voice of Kyo.

"Hmmm, oh I'm sorry Kyo. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uhh, stuff."

Shippo decided to enter the conversation and inserted "What kinds of stuff?"

Rin tried holding in a giggle. I knew what she was thinking, but I was determined not to give her the satisfaction of being right. So I told half the truth.

"How I'm going to get home."

I looked at Rin to see her reaction; she wasn't all smiles any more.

In her shaky old voice Kaede asked "How do you plan to get home child?"

I thought for a moment before I answered "I don't know, but I can't stay here anymore; it's getting me nowhere."

Inuyasha finally deciding to put his two cents in stated "You can't be seriously planning to go out there alone. You'd be fooling yourself if you think you can last two seconds out there."

I shot a look at him. I hate it when people don't take me seriously.

"I can take care of myself and I know enough Japanese now to get me by."

Inuyasha quickly replied with irritation in his voice "You idiot, you'll only get yourself killed. You don't even know where to start."

"I'll start by walking away from this village."

I was halfway tempted to give the hanyo a piece of my mind, but Kagome entered the conversation.

"Naomi-chan, Inuyasha is right. You may be a good fighter, but the feudal era is nothing like the future."

Now I was really getting mad. She sure is one to talk considering she was younger than I was when she first went off on her little adventure and she was less experienced than I am. I guess because she had priestess powers that made her more qualified me.

I was about to get up and leave but again I was stopped by someone, that being Rin, who wanted to get into this lovely spat.

"Sesshomaru-sama is coming for my wedding next week. Maybe if we ask him he'll let you come along with him."

I couldn't exactly say I was shocked by Rin's suggestion since she wanted to pair us together, but that idea was certainly out of the question.

Kagome now smiled, saying "Yes, that just might work. Naomi can get out of here and still be safe that way. However, Rin you'll have to be the one to ask him. He's less likely to say no to you."

"Ke, good luck with that," Inuyasha scoffed.

How insulting! Now I need someone to protect me! Gah, this is so stupid!

Ticked off as hell I snapped "I don't need to be taken care of! I do that just fine on my own! I'm not going to travel with Sesshomaru!"

With that said I stomped out in a great heat of anger. I need to clear my head. I finally made it to the well and sat against it. The air was cool and I closed my eyes.

Why was it so hard to believe that I could make it on my own? If it was Laura in my place no one would question her or at least not much.

Hmmm… I guess it really doesn't matter either way. I'm the one that's here so I have to make the best of it whether anyone believes in me or not.

Hearing footsteps running my way I opened my eyes and looked where the sound was coming from; it was Kagome, looking a bit worried and concerned.

She ran up to me and huffed _"I'm so glad you're still here. I thought you might have tried to leave on your own."_

Again with the insults. Do I really look that dumb and fragile to everyone?

Irritatingly I responded _"I'm not stupid Kagome. I know better than to travel at night."_

Kagome saddened from my comment, and immediately apologized _"I'm sorry Naomi. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just worried about you."_

Great, now I'm the bad guy. Grrrrr…. Why do I have to have a heart?

I quietly responded _"Don't worry about it."_

Somewhat comforted by my response Kagome sat next to me. _"I know you can take care of yourself but you do need someone to at least travel with you in this unfamiliar land."_

Sighing I asked _"But why Sesshomaru?"_

Kagome smiled _"You might not be comfortable with the idea, but he is the best choice. He travels all the time, knows the lands, and we can trust him."_

I can't believe what I'm about to say.

Groaning, I agreed, _"Fine, but I'm not going to like it."_


End file.
